dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
La Bravoure
La Bravoure is an island in the southeastern part of the world in Dragon Quest VII. It is unlocked after the party unlocks Alltrades Abbey. History The people of La Bravoure are descendants of the Holy Order of the Almighty, who fought with the Almighty against the Demon Lord long ago. After the Almighty was defeated by the Demon King, he knocked the Sacred Stone from the floating shrine they lived on, knocking it out of the sky and landing on the island. The people of the Divine Shrine founded a town afterwards and La Bravoure was born. The remnant of the shrine can be found to the east of the town in the form of an abandoned shrine, which is only accessible through flight. Long before the party arrives, Honoré's father, a descendant of the Holy Order, had a Flying Carpet that was capable of flight. Before his death, he makes Honoré promise that he never leave the town. His father feared that he would go looking for the Legendary Hero of which he had learned about. Honoré promises this. In order to make sure that he keeps his promise, his father has his maid, Colette, give Honoré a fake magic carpet while she hides the real one in a secret location. Though Honoré promised to stay in La Bravoure, it didn't stop him from trying to give the carpet to other people to find the Legendary Hero in his place. He petitions adventures who pass through La Bravoure to find the Legendary Hero. To facilitate with this quest, he gives them the fake flying carpet, not knowing that Colette had switched it with a fake long ago. Present The party travels to La Bravoure. When they enter a bar, they find Honoré arguing with a man. Honoré wishes to find the Legendary Hero. However, the man tells him that there is no reason to find the Legendary Hero because the world is at peace. Honoré storms out of the bar in frustration. The party visits him at his house. He acknowledges them as adventures and wishes them to follow him. He leads them into a storeroom where he gives them the fake carpet. He tells them to look for the Legendary Hero. However, when the party uses the carpet, they realize that it doesn't fly. They return to Honoré with the carpet. He tells the party that he didn't mean to deceive the party, but the carpet hasn't worked for anyone who used it. He runs away from his house in frustration. Colette tells the party about his father's promise and what she did to the real Flying Carpet. She tells them that she would give the party the real carpet if they show her the Mermaid Moon. After saving the town of Wetlock from Gracos, the party receives the Mermaid Moon and shows it to Colette. She takes them to a secret storeroom hidden behind the town church, where the real Flying Carpet is stashed away. With the carpet in their possession, they are able to visit the shrine. Landmarks * Tombe des Héros Inconnus - The remnants of the Divine Shrine which fell to the earth after the Almighty was defeated. A ghost of one of the Holy Order resides there and informs the party about how to unseal Sir Mervyn from the Sizzling Stone. Notable Residents * Honoré - A young man who wants to go searching for the Legendary Hero, but is forbidden from doing so due to a promise he made to his late father. * Colette - The maid of Honoré, who was tasked by Honore's father to hide the true flying carpet in order to prevent him from going adventuring. * Sir Lysalot - A warrior who is trying to pass himself off as the Legendary Hero Honoré seeks. Trivia * In the PSX version, there is a dancer in town named Elena who stays near the church. She can be sent to the Immigrant Town and is one of the few permanent residents. It is also possible to find an immigrant in the town's inn. * La Bravoure means "bravery" in French. The majority of the townspeople of La Bravoure speak with French accents in the Nintendo 3DS version. Tombe des Héros Inconnus translates to "Tomb of Unknown Heroes", referencing tombs that bear similar names in real life. Category:Dragon Quest VII locations